Cupid
by GibbsGirlAbby
Summary: Tony refuses help to get the man he loves.  Cupid refuses to take no for an answer. My entry for the LJ Valentines Tibbs Ficfest


**Title:** Cupid  
><strong>Author Name:<strong> GibbsGirlAbby  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG-13—a few curse words, some kissing.  
><strong>Series:<strong> None  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Slash  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Gibbs and DiNozzo  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Tony refuses help to get the man he loves. Cupid refuses to take no for an answer.  
><strong>Spoilers: <strong> None  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> These characters belong to DPB, CBS, Paramount, et al. No copyright infringement is intended.  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Boy on boy action. Don't like? Don't read.  
><strong>Author's Note:<strong> This is my entry for the Valentine Tibbs ficfest at LiveJournal . It came about from a comment on Twitter about being shot by Cupid and the rest is history. Kinda cracky for me. Hope you enjoy it.

* * *

><p>Cupid<p>

"Look, Tony, we gotta even the score soon. My bosses are after me about it."

Tony started, the razor in his hand jumping and nicking his skin. He frowned as a ribbon of pink ran down his chin. Glaring into the mirror, he reached over for some tissue then found the cut had healed before he could stop the flow. At least his nemesis was good for something.

"And I've told you, you're not in my debt. I was just doing my job." For ten years he's been pursued by this relentless being and just as it seemed as if he was gone for good, he popped back into Tony's life. Tony was too much of a cop to wish misfortune on anyone—or anything—but at times like this he almost regretted stopping at that wreck and removing the victim.

"We gotta do this every time?" came the argument. "You saved my life. I owe you. Now, I want to repay that debt the only way I can. So tell me, are you in love yet?"

Tony stopped shaving and turned around, eyeing Cupid as he lounged against the wall. Ten years ago, Tony had responded to a radio call about a car that had barreled head-on into a cement wall. Being first on the scene, he assessed the situation, then radioed for back up, fire assistance, and an ambulance for the driver. But before the other responders could get to the scene, the car caught fire. Tony worked the driver's door to no avail. He finally managed to shatter the window with a rock, peel the glass away and drag the driver from the car seconds before it exploded.

The sounds of sirens had filled the air as the driver's eyes opened. He gave Tony a searching look before speaking. "Thanks. I'll be in touch." Then the driver disappeared. Tony had been left to explain to the other responders, quickly thinking to blame his first response of a driver on a shadow looking like a person for the now driver-less car. A records trace showed the car had no owner. Some IA questions had been asked, but eventually everyone forgot about Tony's mystery crash, even Tony.

Then one night Cupid showed up, asking to even the score and not be in Tony's debt. After a few denials, and not a few beers, Tony was reluctantly convinced the disheveled being in his apartment was indeed the love god, one who had experimented driving a car with disastrous results. And for Tony, it somehow seemed fitting that his own personal love god would look more like a hung over DeNiro than a fresh faced cherub. But he'd refused any help the entity wanted to give Tony, though not without argument.

Cupid had offered to keep Wendy from leaving.

Tony had refused.

Then the god had offered to have Jeanne come back into his life.

Tony vehemently refused.

The episode with Brenda Bittner had shaken Tony, and he'd insisted Cupid remove whatever spell or hex he'd put on the young barista.

Cupid had complied, but still insisted that he repay Tony's heroics with giving him someone who loved him. This went on for years, with the god usually showing up around Valentine's Day.

"We're not doing this, Cupid," Tony said, pulling his mind back to the present.

"Don't see why not," the god responded. "It's my job to bring people together."

"I'll fall in love on my own." Tony held up a hand as Cupid prepared to interrupt. "And I want whoever I love to love me back naturally."

Cupid rolled his eyes. "It's easier my way."

"But not honest."

Cupid regarded Tony for a moment. "There is someone, isn't there?"

"Not doing this, Cupid," Tony said, mask firmly in place as he turned to brush his teeth.

"Is it Abby?"

Tony just smiled around his toothbrush. Last year Cupid had disguised himself as a repairman to infiltrate NCIS and had met Tony's co-workers.

"Ziva?"

Tony huffed a laugh before spitting out excess toothpaste.

"McGee?"

Tony glared before leaning down and scooping up water to rinse.

"Gibbs?"

Water sprayed all over as Tony choked. Cupid leaned over and pounded the agent on the back. "Thanks, Tony," was all he said before he vanished.

Tony looked at his reflection in the mirror. "Oh, shit."

* * *

><p>Tony kept his expressions schooled as the elevator dinged, knowing Gibbs would be exiting, ever present coffee in hand. He was still cursing himself for reacting to Cupid's fishing this morning. He wondered what was going to happen with Gibbs and what he'd do about it should the older man…<p>

"DI NOZZO!"

Tony blinked, realizing Gibbs had been calling him across the bullpen. "Sorry, Boss," he said. "What'd you ask?"

"I said, did you check the Petty Officer's records?"

Tony nodded, leaping from his desk to grab the plasma remote from McGee. "Petty Officer Linda Thompson, age thirty-five. Recently deployed on the Eisenhower, requested emergency leave last month to return home to Alexandria, with a scheduled return last week. After failing to report, the captain and the Agent Afloat contacted us.

"Why?" Gibbs asked.

"Thompson assisted in programing the access codes for the Eisenhower. The captain and agent both believe she might have been compromised.

"McGee?"

"No hits on her credit cards, and her bank account is empty."

"Personal life?"

"Married, one child." Tony clicked again and a man's face appeared on the screen. "Donald Thompson, age forty. Vice-president at Alexandria First National Bank. Child is Matthew, age four." Another click and a new picture appeared, one of the entire Thompson family. "Donald and Matthew have disappeared as well."

"House?"

Tony shrugged. "We went over it. Nothing out of place, clothes all still there. Only thing missing was their 2005 Subaru. Already got a BOLO on it," Tony finished. Gibbs smiled his approval at their work. Tony found himself smiling back, eyes locking with the older man's for a hot moment. Gibbs' head turned in question as the moment stretched longer. Tony's wide smile slipped into a wistful one as the contact continued, sound in the bullpen receding, the two men locked together…

"Uh, Boss?"

McGee's voice broke the spell. Tony and Gibbs both turned toward the younger agent, Gibbs speaking first.

"McGee, with me to get the Eisenhower CO on the box. DiNozzo, go down to Abby and see what she's found."

For once, Tony was glad to be sent to Abby instead of McGee. He needed time to gather his wits after eye-fucking Gibbs across the squad room.

* * *

><p>Six hours later, the case was solved. With a clue picked up from the Petty Officer's email, Gibbs and the team discovered that Donald Thompson had just turned state's evidence on a money laundering case involving the Russian mob and the entire family was now in the Witness Protection Program. Gibbs had taken the U.S. Marshal's office to task, informing them a member of the United States Navy on active duty cannot just disappear without a trace and someone not notice. Tony had sat behind Gibbs as he took the marshal to task, getting hotter and hotter as Gibbs got angrier and angrier.<p>

Tony shifted in his seat, trying to will his erection down. This was bad, this was really bad. Damn Cupid and his butting in—and giving Tony even the smallest hope he could have Gibbs after years of longing and loving from afar. All day Tony had been hyper-aware of Gibbs, noticing every time the other man looked at him—and did Gibbs always touch him so much normally? Or was he under some perverted love god spell? Whatever it was, Tony had to get a handle on it or find a new job.

He watched as the MTAC screen when blank and Gibbs started toward him. Still exasperated, the older man flung himself into the chair next to Tony, his hand brushing against Tony's bare arm. Tony pulled away as if burned.

"Idiot marshals," Gibbs fumed, then pinned Tony with a look. "And what's with you, DiNozzo? You've been jitterier than a cat in a burr infested field."

Tony blinked at the analogy, and then smiled tightly. "Just tired, I guess," he said. _Tired? Did he really tell Gibbs he was tired? _

"Well, let's get you home and into bed," Gibbs said casually, rising from his chair and heading toward the door.

Tony's dick almost exploded.

* * *

><p><em>rur rur rur rur<em>

"No, no, not now!"

_rur rur rur rur_

"Please, don't do this."

_rur rur rur rur_

Tony patted the dashboard of the car. "I promise, I'll wash you this weekend, with the really good soap. If you'll only just start!"

_rur rur rur rur_

Defeated, Tony leaned his head against the steering wheel until a tap came on his window. Gibbs, of course. "Hey Boss," Tony said, slipping open the door and leaving the car.

"Trouble?"

Tony nodded. "Battery. Gonna call a cab."

The head slap wasn't entirely a surprise. "Don't be stupid, Tony. Come on."

With resignation to his fate, Tony followed Gibbs to his pick-up. They drove in silence until Tony realized they were heading toward Alexandria. "Boss?"

"Thought you might be hungry," Gibbs said simply. "Got a steak ready to go." Gibbs whipped into a 24-hour market. "Just need a few things."

Tony leaned his head against the window, watching Gibbs lope into the store.

"So, how's it going?"

Tony cursed, rubbing his head after it banged against the window in his surprise. He turned and found Cupid sitting behind the wheel of the truck. "I told you to stay away from my love life."

The love god shrugged. "Everyone needs a nudge, Tony."

"Not me, and not Gibbs. This isn't a joke. This is my life. And his." He made a grab for Cupid, only to come up empty.

"Just trying to make things better for you both, Tony," came the reply from outside the truck.

Before Tony could respond, Gibbs was exiting the store, two white plastic bags in his hands. He climbed into the truck, handing the bags to Tony. "For you," he said as he started the car.

Tony groaned silently when he saw the heart shaped box. "Valentine's candy, Boss?"

Gibbs shrugged, but in the glow of the dash lights Tony could see a slight blush creep up his neck. "Know you like chocolate."

This was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p>"As always, Boss, that was an excellent steak." Tony regarded the remains of the meal before continuing. "You know, one of my Bucket List items is discovering your cowboy steak secret."<p>

Gibbs smiled. "It's a family recipe, Tony," he waivered. "Can't break that covenant." He reached out and pulled one of Tony's hands into his. The warm flesh was rough but soothing as he laced their fingers together. "Of course, that could be easily fixed," he continued before pulling Tony a bit closer.

Their eyes locked, Gibbs' full of intent, Tony's full of hopeful longing. Tony leaned in closer…closer…

"No, I can't do this," Tony exclaimed, standing up and moving away from Gibbs. "CUPID! GET IN HERE!" Gibbs was reaching out when Tony saw him freeze place. "CUPID!"

"You rang?" came the sarcastic reply. Tony whirled, finding the love god sitting on the kitchen table. "You realize this is my busy season, right?" Cupid continued. "You're not my only client."

"I don't want to be your client at all!" Tony yelled. "You can't do this—can't play with his life like this. It's not fair to him, and it's not fair to me. I love him too much to have him under these conditions."

Cupid's face showed surprise. "Under what conditions?"

"You…him…" Tony sputtered, waiving a hand at the still frozen Gibbs. "You did something to him, made him feel something toward me."

"I did?"

Now Tony froze. He turned toward Cupid, shock and disbelief showing. "Didn't you?"

Cupid smiled, shaking his head. With a wink, he raised his hand and snapped his fingers, disappearing from sight just as Gibbs was released.

"Tony, wait!" Gibbs called out, reaching Tony and grabbing his arms. "I thought…maybe I was wrong, but I thought…"

Tony smiled fondly as Gibbs explain, his hands turning to embrace the older man lightly. "You weren't wrong," Tony said simply, pulling Gibbs closer and pressing their lips together for their first of a lifetime of kisses.

He was so engrossed in Gibbs he almost missed the whispered words in his head, though his love muddled mind did register the unmistakable sound of relief.

"And now we're even!"


End file.
